War of the Multiverse(rp)
Plot: In the universe of Anti Mobius Touden, Axel the hedgehog's Evil counterpart tries to open a portal to the Cross Roads of the Multiverse. He wants to Conquer Every Universe, Axel and his friends try to stop him. (You can either help Axel or help Touden" Characters Heros Axel the Hedgehog Zikuto the Wolf Raven the Panther Mahdi the Weasel Shira the Fox Villains Touden (Anti Axel) Zuruko (Anti Asonja) Crimson (Anti Raven) Leon (Anti Mahdi) Nilu (Anti Shira) Grief the fox (Anti-Cyrus) The New Order Captain Allcial Vampire Squadron Nuetral Zhao Ling the Tiger Asonja the Hedgehog Rock the Cat ACT 1: The One Who Wants to Rule All The wind blows on an island a giant section of the island is nothing but a wasteland no life can be seen. Trees are dead toppled over or burned. a Big shack can be seen parts rotten and broken. Inside several tourches are surrounded a big throne made of the skulls of animals. A red hedgehog is sitting on it. looking at a map of the world. "Zuruko how long until we can test the device I'm getting bored!!" A blue hedgehog walked up to the base of the throne and bowed to one knee. "Leon says that it probably wont be ready for another month sir. Please understand once its ready The Multiverse WILL be your's!" He got up and put a fist over his heart. "All will tremble at the name Lord Touden King of the multiverse!" Meanwhile in the other Universe, Asonja was sleeping on a chair. Raven sat on a bar stool next to a bar counter, examining her claws. It seemed she was sharpening them to claw someone's eyes out. Asonja twitched once and collapsed from the chair, landing in a very uncomfortable position. Raven eyed him, but did nothing. She went back to sharpening her claws on the legs of the bar stool like a cat and a scratch post. Asonja rolled around, mumbling things and doing the most embarrassing thing in his sleep; sucking his thumb and curled up. Axel sat in his chair arm wrestling with Mahdi for the tme being they were tied. " You could never beat me Mahdi so give up!" Raven took out her phone and took a picture of Asonja sucking his thumb. Luckily, Raven's flash didnt affect asonja as he rolled over again and stopped sucking on his thumb. He even mumbled, "Mom, I dont wanna take a bath! I'll drown!" Raven got up and walked over to Axel and Mahdi. "Again, why the heck will you wrestle a guy for no reason, but not me FOR a reason?" Asonja rolled around the floor as if trying to avoid an invisible force, mumbling nonsense. Axel twists Mahdi's hand making him fly from his chair holding his hand. " NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!! We promised no twisting of the arms!" Raven's eye twitched. "You're hopeless.." She muttered, and went off to grab some lunch. Asonja somehow started to roll around to the right, going by Axel. "Im going to bed now...." He mumbled. "Wasn't you like asleep 4 minutes ago?" Axel turned in his chair to face Asonja. Raven's head popped out from the MessHall. "No, duh!" She said. Asonja was just sleep-rolling, which is rather unusual for him to do this anyway. Axel then noticed something hidden under his trench coat; a grey wolf tail. Axel kicks Asonja awake. "Whats that in your coat?" He rolled onto his bottom, covering the tail again. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "I dunno what you're talking about...I've always had a tail." Raven walked out of the Mess Hall, with a plate full of the whole supply of waffles balanced on the plate, which was on her head. It was shaped like the New York State Building, and there was a mini King Kong on it. Axel crossed his arms. "Its a f*cking wolf tail dude, your a hedgehog!!" "It's a fake tail, calm down..." He says, yawning and then going back to sleep. The tail twitched in protest, proving it's real. "Outta my way, I got 53 waffles here for my King Kong marathon, so clear out!" Raven shouted at people who were trying to take a waffle. "WHY do you have a wolf tail where could you possibly get that from?!!??!" Axel's voice grew louder. "I dunno man, it's not my problem..." He says, fully awake now. There's something he's not telling Axel. Raven slowly made her wY through Axel and Asonja, towards the Movie Theater they had in base. She was still balancing her 53 waffles. Asonja was itching to join Raven along with many other people. His tail was twitching around like crazy, excited. "Did you like rip that off of some poor sucker then geneticly attached his tail you WHAT KIND OF MAD LUNATIC ARE YOU.... THATs MY JOB within the next 4.... story...... arcs... spoilers..." Axel started to calm down. "Im not going to tell you...because you're blind in your own pride." He puts on sunglasses, gets up, and starts blowing airhorns while running around the place. Raven pounded her chest like an ape as she walked into the Movie Theater and sat down. After she turned on the original King Kong, she started stuffing herself with her NY State Building waffles. Asonja continued to blow the airhorns all over the place. Luckily Raven couldnt hear it since the movie was going on. The movie slowly progressed, and Raven was slowly falling asleep. So much for a King Kong marathon. "What has this guild Devolved into?" Shira shook her head chuckling. Back on Moebius Grief was busy in his office while filling out paperwork. As he signed signatures the Moebian fox constantly sighed and groaned, to him this was worse than any battle he had to ever face. The dictator of the New Order despised paperwork out of many other issues. "Sign this, approve this, man was it this hard when my old man was in power?" Grief said to himself as he looked at his stack of paperwork. Touden got up from his chair and walked down the steps of his throne crushing a bird skull under his foot. " Im pretty sure this device will really open up the Cross Roads of the Multiverse Leon? If it fails your punishment will be harsh." "Im 100% positive it will work sir but its not completed yet. Please ummm is it ok that you leave me to my work? the nearest city would "love" your company sir lord Touden sir" "Your lucky I'm bored enough to go there. I'll be back in 4 hours, that thing better be atleast 40% complete when I get back!" Touden walks off. A red fox wearing knight armor walked up to Touden as he walked off. "Sir, would you want me to escort you there?" She said after she bowed. "Fine with me and Watch out for the Order, I dont like them but even they have their usefulness in my plan." He stepped onto a small warship looking aircraft. "Yes sir, agreed." The fox nodded, and boarded with him, clutching a spear in her right hand. "Getting kind of hungry, I wounder what's on the menue today." Grief said as he checked his calander. "Fish! Alright!" Grief said while perking up somewhat. The ship flies over the city, Touden stepped onto the edge of the ship and formed plasma in his hand. His plasma unlike Axel's Touden's was red. He threw it them at buildings exploding on impact. "Crimson find those who are running and kill them I'd hate for them tell the authorities. Not that I cant deal with them its just that they are terribly annoying." Unknown to the invaders, their vessel has been detected by the citie's long range arial radars. Soon Grief recieved a message of the citie's attack."Sir, the city of Neverld is Aldaris is under attack?" A voice on a communications monitor let out. "The fuck? Who's attacking?" Grief asked. "An unidentified airship, sir!" "Well then scramble Shriekers and shoot that fucker down at once! No prime's attack my cities!" Grief ordered. "Sir yes sir!" Crimson nodded to Touden, and leapt off the ship, plummeting down towards the ground. A mini crater formed at her feet as she touched onto the ground of the city. Immediately she started throwing her spear at the citizens that were trying to escape. "Attention unidentfied vessel, this is captain Allcial of Vampire Squardon. You are in New Order space and firing upon civiilain targets, leave this airspace or be prepared to be shot down!" One of the fighter captains hailed the other ship. Touden just forms another plasma ball not caring about the warning. " Yawn.... " He fires it at what looks like the city hall. " The New Order has no authority over me! Get ready for a slaughter Nehahahaha!!" Zuruko and Nilu jumps from the ship and land on the ground, they split up targeting random people as they run away. A ball of plasma hit a black cat, singing its tail. "Plasma?" he exclaimed before taking out his energy pistol and firing back at the airship. Asonja happened to be at the city and looked at the destruction going on. "God damnit! I was just getting some pizza!" He got up and went around saving much people as he could, Zuruko and Asonja then bumped into each other, both falling over. "Argh...watch it...!" He says. Zuruko grabbed him by his trench coat and pulled him up. "You ready to die, weakling?" He smirked. Asonja grunted, got out of his grip and kicked him back toward a building. Zuruko stopped himself from getting hurt, jumped off from the side, and pile-drived Asonja to the ground. "Man, you're actually giving me a workout kid! Im surprised to find SOMEONE who's able to have a great time with me!" He laughed. Asonja looked pale for a moment, shook his head and punched him off him. "That just came out completely wrong, bro." "Oi, all the citizens are mine Zuruko! Touden's orders. Now get outta my way, you scumbag!" Crimson snarled at Zuruko, her teeth bared and spear clutched in her right hand. Zuruko got out of the way quickly, bowing a bit. "Y-yes! Im so sorry Crimson! My apologies!" He sounded scared. Asonja layed on the ground, confused for a moment. Crimson walked over to him and grinned maniacally. "You ready to die, buddy?" She snarled as she thrust her spear towards his neck, but did not sink it into it. "Heh..." Asonja smirked. "Dying to you is like the worst thing that'll happen to me. It's like dying to a rock..." He insulted and double-kicked her and got up, ready to fight. Crimson staggered, but immediately gathered her footing. She glared at him through her stormy eyes, and then ran forward, thrusting her elbow into his gut To knock him off balance. It worked temporarily but he got back onto his feet, and a burst of flames came out of his fist when he punched a piece of her armor off. "You idiot! That's the royal armor that shows that I serve the mighty Touden! You shall pay for that!" She shouted, and immediately leapt over him and spun around, only to kick him in the back, forcing him to the ground. "Argh!" He grunted, and heated himself up so that he explodes in flames, blasting her back. After the smoke disappears, Asonja walks up to her with his red flaming eyes. "The only thing I have to pay you back with is my fists in your face." "Most certainly not, for I doubt you'd ever actally try and kill a girl." Crimson said, grinning. She kicked up at his waist, and got back up, wiping dust off her armor.